Tentativas
by Nanase Kei
Summary: Eu nunca consegui tocá-la.


_**Tentativas**_

Eu tinha apenas seis anos. Meus pais brigavam, e eu já aprendera a não chorar. Sempre fui alguém que se adaptava facilmente. Era inteligente, aprendia as coisas depressa.

Demorei três anos para aprender a te observar.

Quando a vi pela primeira vez, você sorria. Ia para cima e para baixo no balanço e os cabelos voavam. Você ria, Lily Evans, ria como se nunca houvesse feito nada mais divertido na vida.

E então, você parou de rir.

Largou as correntes do balanço, pulou. Enquanto flutuava até o chão, um sorriso ocupava seus lábios. E foi ali que eu me prendi a você, quando percebi que você era uma pintura. Mas não uma pintura comum: era aquarela.

Nunca gostei muito de pintar, mas nas raras vezes que pensei sobre o assunto – sempre quando era criança – imaginava que aquarela daria um resultado melhor. Porque era aquela mistura, aquela junção única dançando sobre a tela. Aquarela porque tinta não possuía a sua transparência, e água não possuía as suas cores. Alguém deveria misturá-las, e então, haveria você.

Você e os seus olhos verdes que eram mais claros do que tinta. Você e o seu cabelo vermelho que era mais forte que a água. Você, você, você e a sua aquarela de cores, a sua pintura que eu sempre considerei mais bela.

Mas aquarela era tão difícil de pintar, Lily.

* * *

Você conversava comigo, e você sorria. Ouvia histórias sobre o mundo dos bruxos, o _nosso _mundo; histórias que, quando eu lhe contava, pareciam bem mais belas do que quando via acontecerem. Você escutava cada palavra minha atentamente e, depois de um tempo, deitava-se ao meu lado e fechava os olhos, sorrindo. Em seu sono tranqüilo, você esperava que eu adormecesse também, mas isso nunca aconteceu.

Eu largava meu livro sobre os joelhos, sem me mover, observando-a. Você não tinha o rosto perfeito, nunca tivera, mas eu gostava de tentar decorá-lo. Jamais consegui; as suas sardas eram pequenas e poucas e sempre pareciam aparecer em cada observação minha. A boca movia-se constantemente, ás vezes umedecia-a com a língua, deixando os lábios ainda mais vermelhos. Os cabelos caíam sobre a face, escondendo algumas sardas, despenteados, mas sem nunca tapar o sorriso.

Às vezes, somente às vezes, eu sentia vontade de tirá-los dali. Estendia a mão, incerto, com a consciência desagradável de que havia corado. Mas, logo que me aproximava da face, recuava.

Temia que, naquele pequeno toque, a sua pintura se deteriorasse. Que você se tornasse comum sob os meus dedos, a aquarela manchando-se em seu rosto. Eu olhava e afastava-me. Meus dedos tremiam. Meus dedos de pontas sujas e sem tinta.

* * *

_Eu tinha medo, Lily._ Era a sua pele ali, perto dos meus dedos, _tão_ perto, tão ao alcance. Tão simples. Mover-me alguns centímetros e sentir sua textura. Fácil. Os seus olhos verdes fechados e as pálpebras me observando. O sorriso de todas as cores no rosto. _E_ _eu tinha medo, Lily._

* * *

Eu nunca consegui tocá-la.

Imaginava que meus dedos trêmulos e pálidos não saberiam misturar corretamente a aquarela de sua face. Temia que, no contato com a minha pele, você se tornasse _semelhante_ a mim. Tinha aquela sensação, sempre assustadora, que, no momento em que eu a tocasse, as suas cores dariam lugar a uma tela em branco. Não queria acrescentar o negro àquela mistura, não o _meu _negro.

Porque, na sua mistura de cores, também havia preto. Tinta preta que dava suas pinceladas, na maioria das vezes quando você estava irritada. Você se irritava e as suas bochechas se avermelhavam e eu podia ver o pincel molhado em tinta negra, passeando pelo seu rosto, dando-lhe uma escuridão que normalmente não possuía. Suas pupilas pareciam destacar-se entre o verde das íris, misturando as cores.

Sempre tive medo de estragar aquela mistura tão singular, recuando depressa e limitando-me a observar. Os seus olhos eram o único lugar onde o preto brilhava.

* * *

Em Hogwarts, eu soube que tudo havia mudado.

Você falava comigo, ainda, chamava-me pelos corredores e, muitas vezes, era ignorada. Eu era bom naquilo, em fingir que realmente não a via e lhe enganei com isso, milhares de vezes. Mas quando você não me olhava era que meus olhos buscavam-na. E eu tentava desviar o olhar, tentava, tentava, só _tentava_.

Porque, de repente e sem aviso, a sua pintura mudou.

O vermelho passou a colorir sua face mais vezes que o usual, e mais de uma vez vi a transparência das lágrimas mancharem o seu verde. Mas o que mais me fascinava era o negro. O negro passava a misturar-se com mais freqüência ao verde, resultando na mistura mais colorida que eu já vira. Porque era o vermelho na sua face, o negro no seu verde e o brilho inevitável, diferente de qualquer cor que você possuía.

Mais do que tudo em você, eu amei esse brilho.

Você tentava escondê-lo, camuflá-lo com recusas e palavras ríspidas de repreensão. Irritava-se por falhar, o negro vinha e eu observava. Recebia uma resposta e as bochechas se avermelhavam, enquanto você, por fim, perdia a paciência, afastando-se rapidamente do local. E o seu rosto naqueles momentos, com todas aquelas pinceladas irregulares e mal planejadas, era mais belo do que qualquer sorriso que você já me dera. Aquele brilho sorria por você, quase imperceptivelmente, e o sorriso era verde e vermelho e negro. Era uma infinidade de cores, que me fazia tentar decorá-las. Mas nunca consegui fazê-lo

James Potter era um pintor. E sabia misturar as suas tintas, de forma que eu jamais pude.

* * *

Talvez fosse isso. Ele sabia pintar, os dedos eram pincéis e misturavam corretamente as suas cores. E eu apenas observava-as, devagar, continuamente. Admirava aquela arte, aquela arte que eu sabia que não conseguiria manter.

E, por isso, preferia afastar minhas mãos e usar as palavras. Mas, no final, foram elas que me garantiram o direito de dar uma pincelada nas suas cores. Pena que eu não sabia pintar.

* * *

"_Sangue-ruim."_

E o único toque que eu deixei na sua arte foi uma mancha.

* * *

Seu filho encarou-me assustado. Os olhos verdes eram a única semelhança que tinha com você. De todas as suas tintas, pude conviver apenas com aquela. Verde nos seus olhos e o preto misturando-se a ele de vez em quando. Os olhos brilhando e vivenciando as emoções que você não conseguia mais. Uma cor, só uma, e todo o meu sacrifício.

Acredito que, apesar dos pesares, ele tenha lamentado a minha morte. Mas não importa. A minha vida era uma tela em branco.

* * *

Aquarela, aquarela. Todas as cores da vida, brilhando eternamente, naquela mistura única de você.

**N/A: **Fic pro primeiro challenge de Ficlets do 6v. Sei lá se gostei, mas enfim...


End file.
